Dato' Abdul Malik bin Dasthigeer
Dato’ Abdul Malik bin Dasthigeer DIMP PJK (born 1982) is a Malaysian media mogul, businessman and philanthropist. He is the founder and Chairman of Malik Group of Companies, which consists of – Malik Streams Corporation Sdn.Bhd, Malik Maju Sdn.Bhd, Malik Streams Properties Sdn.Bhd, Malik Streams Antenna Movies Sdn.Bhd, Malik Streams Production & Distribution.Rakyat Media Industries (2016), The Life and Times of Dato' Abdul Malik In 2011, Dato’ Abdul Malik was awarded the Pingat Jasa Kebaktian (PJK) by the Yang Dipertua Negeri of Melaka, Tun Mohd Khalil Yaakob in conjunction with his 73rd birthday. In 2015, he was awarded the Darjah Indera Mahkota Pahang (DIMP), which carries the title ‘Dato' by the Sultan of Pahang, H.R.H. Sultan Ahmad Shah in conjunction with his 85th birthday. Early life Born to Mr.Dasthigeer and Mahariba Beevi at Hospital Sentosa, he was brought up in Masjid India, Kuala Lumpur. The young Abdul Malik found himself becoming interested in the business world because of the traders in his neighbourhood. He did his primary schooling at SK St. John and later completed his secondary education at SMK St. John. Brand recognition Malik Streams Corporation Sdn.Bhd was founded in 2007 as an import & export company that focused on the wholesale of daily household goods. While business initially started out slow, it gradually gained enough traction in the market that sales began to soar. Within a year, Dato’ Abdul Malik could begin to plan for an expansion into a new venture. Expansion of the Malik Group of Companies Malik Maju Sdn.Bhd is a licensed money changer that was founded in 2008. It is located in the Subang Parade Shopping Centre. In 2008, Dato’ Abdul Malik also founded Malik Streams Properties Sdn.Bhd. The company specialises in the construction, development and sales of properties. For a number of years, Dato’ Abdul Malik focused on growing and managing these three companies before coming up with the idea of trying out a new industry. Malik Streams Antenna Movies Sdn.Bhd was founded in 2015 as a company that was involved in the acquisition of the movie and distribution rights of Tamil, Hindi and all other films in a foreign language. This business venture also led to the creation of Malik Streams Production & Distribution later that year as an event management, media advertising, production and distribution company. This move signalled Dato Abdul Malik’s serious intent to establish himself in the Malaysian media industry. Since then, they have gone on to screening some of the most critically acclaimed and best selling movies in Malaysia such as Kabali, Goal, Linga, Thanga Magan and etc. Charity work Dato Abdul Malik is actively involved in community related projects, the biggest being the setting up of the Surau-Al-Malik in Kuala Lumpur. He is also actively involved in various charity related programs, especially for the disabled, orphanages and old folks home. Political involvement D He is the Deputy Chairman of KIMMA, Wilayah Persekutuan Cum Leader of The Bukit Bintang Division as well as The Jalan Silang Sector. Awards and accolades Dato’ Malik won the Masterclass Emerging Entrepreneur of the Year 2016 Award from the Global Leadership Award-Leaders International American Leadership Development Association (ALDA), which was presented to him by H.R.H. Prince Sulaiman Shah Ibni Sultan Salahuddin Abdul Aziz Shah. He also received an Appreciation Award from YAB Dato’ Seri Najib Bin Tun Abdul Razak, Prime Minister of Malaysia, for his contribution to the Kongres Indian Muslim Malaysia (KIMMA) as its youth leader. References Category:Living people